bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Arts Shelly
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10885 |no = 1370 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 114 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 45, 52, 59, 66, 73, 80, 87, 94, 101 |normal_distribute = 17, 13, 13, 10, 10, 10, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97 |bb_distribute = 12, 9, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 45, 49, 53, 57, 61, 65, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109 |sbb_distribute = 10, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = When she witnessed the battle between the woman warrior serving the goddess and the monster, she was immediately smitten with her fierce and noble demeanor. Afterwards she went to the goddess and joined the warriors who protected the faithful. It is said she increased her magical power even more while assisting them. She also had an exceptional admiration for the warriors. Records show that she imitated their clothes, speaking patterns, and even their make-up and mannerisms. |summon = If I want to be like her... First these clothes...perhaps? And my speech, it must be rougher... |fusion = Thank you for giving me strength! Leave the enemies to me! ...is what they'd say...right? |evolution = Such fierceness, such nobility. I've never seen anyone like that. If only I could be the same... | hp_base = 4121 |atk_base = 1778 |def_base = 1741 |rec_base = 1687 | hp_lord = 5957 |atk_lord = 2406 |def_lord = 2368 |rec_lord = 2275 | hp_anima = 6699 |rec_anima = 2077 |atk_breaker = 2604 |def_breaker = 2170 |def_guardian = 2586 |rec_guardian = 2154 |def_oracle = 2222 |rec_oracle = 2572 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Cursed God's Epidemic |lsdescription = |lsnote = 7% chance to inflict Poison, Paralysis, Curse, 10% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick |bb = Brimstone Torture |bbdescription = 14 combo Fire attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & adds probable slight 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to reduce 10% of enemies' Atk added to attack, 30% chance to reduce 30% of Atk and/or Def, 65% chance to inflict status ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Magic Fever |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable random status ailment infliction, probable considerable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment counter for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance to reduce 20% of enemies' Atk added to attack, 30% chance to reduce 40% of Atk and/or Def, 65% chance to inflict status ailments, 10% chance to inflict Poison, Paralysis, Curse when attacked, 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weak, Sick when attacked |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |evofrom = 10884 |evointo = 10886 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Fire Totem |evomats4 = Dragon Mimic |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers II |addcatname = Shelly2 }}